Harry Potter: Living a Lie
by xxRedRosexx
Summary: What if Lily and James weren't dead? What if they escaped only to promise never to come back? What if they hid away in the mortal world and disguised themselves? What if they were living a lie? not logical but i wanted to write it R AND R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know this isn't the twilight chapter I was supposed to put up but I really wanted to write this! My first Harry Potter story. R and R if you please!

Love,

Raindrop!

Lpov

_I was running down a dark corridor, it was entirely empty except for a dark shadow running parallel to mine. I swing my head to the right looking to see who's there, but no one is. I run harder, forcing my tired legs to move. I have no idea what I'm running towards but I know I have to keep going. Suddenly there are arms around my throat, I scream but it comes out muffled. Then I slam into a door, my head feels fuzzy. "Lilly, I'm here now." I know the voice, it sounds so familiar, but wrong somehow too. I bite the hand around my mouth hard enough until I taste blood. I let out a blood-chilling scream, there are a string of muttered curses, and then it all goes black._

I wake up screaming, and immediately James is there stroking my hair and telling me everything's okay now. I whimper wishing I could talk to my family, wishing I could talk to anyone really. "James, I wish we weren't dead." I cry, he understands me even though my voice is barely audible by left over tears and the words don't make since. "I know Lils, I know." I look over at the clock; it reads 6:45 am. "Time to wake up the children." I say, he nods and wipes my tears away. "Mommy Mommy!" Alice yells from upstairs. "I'm coming sweetie." Sometimes I hate being Emma Brandon.

a/n!!! Okay so right now I know this story makes no since, but trust me it will. And congrats if you understand already although I'm sure not a lot do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, review please! **

**Love,**

**Raindrop!**

**JPOV**

I watched Lily restlessly turn in her sleep; I knew she was having that nightmare. Usually nightmares had meaning, especially reoccurring ones, but her's had none, it was so odd. "Lils?" No answer, she was still deep within the product of her own mind. I heard a gasp and looked over, she was awake. I stroked her hair gently, "It's okay Lils, it's all over now. Everything's okay, everything's fine." She turned to look straight in the eyes, shiny tears on her cheeks. "I wish we weren't dead." I take in a deep breathe, I wish it more than she knows. I wanted to watch our son grow up to be the best, as he should be. I wanted to take in to his first day at Hogwarts, I wanted to live a happy life with Lily, but I can't. "I know, Lils, I know." I whisper to her. She dries her tears and looks at the clock, "Time to wake the kids up." She smiles and walks out into the hallway. "Mommy Mommy!" I hear Alice, the middle child, yell.

I know Lily hates living like we do, I hate it too. I sometimes wonder of it would be better if we really were dead, but then I think that it might be worse. When we first learned of the spell that ultimately cost us freedom, it sounded better than death, better to let two innocent persons die while we lived away, but now I know how selfish it was. The spell allowed two people to actually _become _Lily and I, like Polyjuice potion, but better and more through. And when they died, it was us dying, not really, but to everyone else it was us. We knew we could never go back, knew we could never reveal the truth, but that was okay, we were together. We changed our appearance, our names, our background, our history, everything about us, all our life, and moved. Moved to the worst little state in America. I hated it, Maine, such a stupid name as well. ((A/N I have nothing against Maine, but to me it just sounded like the perfect hide out spot)) Lily was now Emma, and I was Steve. Our last name was Brandon, we had been high school sweethearts, and gotten married in college. I was a wealthy doctor and she a designer, we had two children, two human children that is. Harry was never mentioned in our lie of a life, it would be much too hard to explain that they had a magical brother. Alice was our first, and Alfie was our second. Both little girls with black hair and blue eyes. Alice was pale enough to be a moon child while Alfie looked like she had an all-year-round tan. Alice was older by 3 years and seemed to be more into her own world, liked books, liked fantasy, that sort of girl. While Alfie was the exact opposite of Alice they seemed to get along fine. As I turned on the shower I wished I could tell our children about magic and how they had witch blood in them, but I knew I could never. I would miss out on everything magical with my children, it just wasn't fair. Sometimes I hated being Steve Brandon.

**A/N Now is it starting to make since? If it's not I'll explain personally but I really hope it's at least starting to get clearer. Anyway R AND R PLEASEE!!**

**Love, raindrop! **


End file.
